The Noble and the Baka
by Junior-Einstein
Summary: Luck was just not with Ciel or he wouldn't have met the idiotic blond and his violent maid. Pairing: Sakura will get a little love, don't worry.
1. Meetings

So, here is something I wanted to try for a long time. I'm a big fan of drabbels myself and of _Kuroshitsuji_ and _Naruto_, too. And so I just _had_ to write a drabbel collection with _Sakura_ and the cast of _Black Butler_.  
>All drabbels will be connected just with timeskips and such. And with this few words I would like to wish you fun with reading this.<p>

Words: 413

* * *

><p>"Young Master, the guest has arrived."<p>

Ciel looked up from the paperwork and nodded to his butler.  
>"Show him to the salon."<p>

Sebastian bowed to him and left the study and in it a annoyed Ciel. His lone eye fell on the clock that stood on the right side of the door and it twitched.  
>What did this cretin thought? Not only did he refuse to make a contract with his company, Funtom, no, he was too late for the meeting between them, to clear possible mistakes that had hindered the contract! Two facts that got anyone on Ciels bad side!<p>

The young boy left his study and made his way to the salon where, hopefully, his guest waited.  
>But his steps stopped when he heard a loud 'thump', like something just hit the floor. However, the whimper that reached his ear showed him, that it wasn't 'something' but 'someone'<p>

God, please don't let it have been the three idiot employees!  
>With this thought in his head, Ciel threw open the door and froze. Disbelief was written clearly on his face, but nobody saw it.<p>

There, on the floor, lay his guest with tears in his eyes and pain on his features but the young noble didn't got to see it long before a petite foot pressed the face in the carpet. His blue eye followed the foot up the long, lean, bare leg to the womanly hips, the slim waist, the full breasts, a delicate neck and to a breathtaking face with glowing green eyes.

"Bocchama, you idiot! We are in England, show some manners and don't behave like a caveman! It was just hot water!"

"But Sakura-chan! I-!"

"Shut up, baka! Go and apologize to Phantomhive-sama! That was an expansive cup! How could you just break it?"  
>To underline her fury she stomped on his head a second time and glared at the blonde boy as if to meld him into a puddle.<p>

"But Sakura-chan! The tea was hot!"  
>He cried and tried to get away from the abuse, his arm outstretched to Sebastian, who stood a few feet away and smirked with amusement.<p>

Fed up with the madness Ciel spoke up: "What is going on?"

All activity came to a sudden stop and the three looked to him.  
>This was the first time that Ciel Phantomhive met the idiot Naruto Uzumaki and his violent maid Sakura Haruno.<p>

* * *

><p>Translation: <em>bocchama<em>: Young Master


	2. Friends

So, the second drabble (drabbel?) in my story... I have to say, I'm getting better and better!... Or not, if I look at the mistakes my friend pointed out... Oh god, I think I'm going to cry...

But okay, enough of my whining. **If someone want to be my Beta and wants to help me with my lousy spelling, I'm open for any help**!  
>So, now I wish you fun with the second chapter of <em>The Noble and the Baka<em>.

Words: 516

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hey Ciel! I-...!"<br>Before Naruto could even end his sentence, he got a fist to his head and a glaring, seething woman stood behind him.

"What did I teach you, you little gaki?"

Naruto rubbed his head where a lump grew and looked at his maid with tears in his crystal blue eyes.  
>"Why are you so mean to me, Sakura-chan? I didn't do anything! ...This time!"<br>And that got the young lady started.

Ciel sighed an looked down at his paperwork, while he tried to blend out the noises the two foreigners made.  
>How did he survive the last five weeks with this idiots and got any work done? One of them was a complete moron while the other was a narcissist with a short fuse. Not a good mix if you threw in three hyperactive, chaotic employees and a butler with dark humor.<br>How was it possible that his villa was yet standing?

A pained cry from Naruto got his attention back to the pair fighting, better yet, to the raging woman and the crying, whimpering boy with the whisker-like scars.

Unconsciously to him, a small smile played on his lips and his eye lost some of the hardness.

"Wah! Ciel, help me!"

His eye widened as he saw Naruto fleeing in his direction with outstretched arms and a growing, pulsing lump on his head. Before he could do something, as for instance like get out of the way, the loud blonde landed on him and send both of them crashing to the floor.

"Bocchama, you baka! I'm going to kill you if Ciel-sama is hurt!"

The young Phantomhive groaned but it was cut of, as two arms wrapped themselves around his neck and strangled him.  
>"Save me, Ciel! She's going to kill me! I'm your best friend! Don't let me end like this! Please! I'm too young to die!"<p>

"Let... Let go of me!"  
>But all he got was a rather hard and choking squeeze.<p>

A roar above him let his eye shot open and he stared in the burning orbs of Sakura who seemed to be surrounded by a dark, murderous aura.  
>Her hand dashed forward and ripped the squealing boy of him and held him by the scruff of his neck in the air. Quiet an impressive feat dare he say.<p>

Ciel sat up and rubbed his burning neck while a cough escaped his mouth.

"Ciel-sama, I apologize for bocchama. He isn't properly trained yet. So, if you would excuse us, I have some training to do with the gaki."  
>She gave him a sweet, closed-eye smile that let his cheeks burn with blood and send a cold shiver down his back. Yes, completely different reactions, but Sakura was able to provoke them.<br>So he nodded and watched as Sakura carried Naruto, who looked like a dejected fox, with hanging ears and tail and all, out of his study.

The young noble massaged the bridge of his nose and sighed anew.  
>Why did he call the two of them his friends again?<p>

* * *

><p><span>Translation:<span>

_gaki_: brat  
><em>bocchama<em>: Young Master  
><em>baka<em>: idiot


	3. Gratitude

Hey! Sorry for the delay but I had a bit stress with school. But, joy oh joy!, my summer break starts next week! And I finally got a Beta-Reader! I have to thank _Angelic Sakura Blossom_, who looked for mistakes.  
>But now I just wish you fun with this chapter. ^^<p>

Words: 498

* * *

><p>A gasp escaped her full lips as her back connected, quiet forcefully, with the wall behind her. The back of her head would have met the same fate but a big, manly hand dressed in white gloves got between and saved her from a nasty headache.<p>

Her green eyes met the glowing pair that belonged to the smirking butler in front of her. The lids were on half-mast and his sinful lips showed just a bit of the white teeth behind them.

"Aah, Miss Sakura... Your room is the other way or did you have something different in mind than sleeping?"  
>Here his eyes wandered over her body, dressed in her traditional clothing... well, traditional cut clothing. The way she wore it was everything but the right way.<br>Not that anybody protested.

An angry frown marred her beautiful features and it looked like her eyes spat toxin.  
>"That, Sebastian-san, is nothing of your concern. Now, if you could let me through, I would be quiet grateful."<p>

The devilishly butler leaned his face in her comfort zone and leered at her.  
>"What would you give me to show your gratitude?"<p>

Slowly her frown changed in a smirk that could rival his own and her hands took his broad shoulders and with the cocked head she gave him an enticing view down her furisode.  
>Her fingers wandered over his chest, up his neck and to his face. Slowly and seductively her right right thumb traced his lower lip and Sakura got on her tiptoes to get to his ear, were she breathed hot air over the sensitive appendage.<p>

"My show of gratitude will be your life, little karasu."  
>With this words she bit sensually in his earlobe and let her tongue glide over the tender flesh before she drew back and showed him her glowing, toxic green eyes with slit pupils and her sharp, long canines.<p>

The answer of this unmistakable thread was a deep chuckle and burning, hellish red eyes that looked like they wanted to consume her and not in the original meaning of the word.

"Then maybe I should let you go and bathe in your gratefulness."  
>His voice was nothing more than a rumble that send a shiver down her spine and rose goosebumps upon her arms.<br>But nothing was seen and only the sparkle in her eyes informed Sebastian of the effect he had on her

While he drew back, he let his fingertips glide over her arms and over her sides, before he stepped back completely.  
>"I hope you have a wonderful night and pleasant dreams, Miss Sakura.", he purred and walked in the direction of his own room.<p>

Sakura bit her lower lip and looked after the smaller getting back and smirked anew. She let her lip go and brought her right thumb up to trace it sensually with her tongue.

"Don't play with fire, my little karasu, or your beautiful feathers will get burned."

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

_furisode:_ formal kimono (Just look it up on Google Pictures)  
><em>karasu:<em> crow


	4. Mice

Okay, this update was late again but I have an excuse! I lost the papers were I had this and a few other chapters written on. You won't believe me if I told you what I had to go through to find this damn papers again! Let's just say... my room won't look the same again...  
>So with this I wish you fun and a good read, ne? And please tell me, if you find mistakes and what I could do better. I may be a writer for a few years now but I only wrote in German. I'm open for every suggestion what I could do better.<p>

* * *

><p>"How in the world are three people able to create utter chaos?"<br>Her voice was calm, collected and without an emotion in it.

The three servants of Ciel gulped and backed up a step, completely in synch. They didn't know the pink haired maid enough but they knew that a calm Sakura was a bad Sakura. And a drenched Sakura with mud in her hair and lightly burned sleeves was a murderous Sakura.

Bard laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.  
>"We just wanted to catch the mice. You just... got in the way?"<br>Meylin and Finny nodded in agreement and mumbled their own excuses while they stared holes in the ground.

Sakuras face took an unhealthy shade of red and her whole body turned rigid while her hands clenched into fists.  
>"I... got... in... the... way? <em>I<em> got in the _way_?"  
>The flames of hell burned bright behind her, her hair whipped around her and long fangs jutted out of her mouth.<p>

Bard, Finny and Meylin shrieked completely terrified and ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Only clouds out of dust stayed behind.

"SHANNARO!"

* * *

><p>Sebastian filled his master's cup with tea and a smirk played with the corner of his mouth.<br>Ciel noticed it but didn't ask. He just didn't wanted to know what went through the head of his butler. Surely it was something twisted and sadistic.

The boy took his cup and brought it to his lips to take a sip and relax after the annoying paperwork but exactly at this moment echoed three frightened screams through the manor and just seconds after that ran a tremor through his villa.  
>"What the..."<p>

Ciel put his cup down and stood from his chair, an alarmed expression on his face.  
>"Sebastian, what is happening?"<p>

The butler still smirked and his eyes shown with dark amusement.  
>"Don't worry young master. That just were your three servants. They did something stupid again."<p>

Ciel sighed annoyed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
>"Let us see what they did <em>now<em>."

His butler bowed and opened him the door before he followed his young master, while the smirk was still on his lips. Both came to a stop in the East wing, behind a panting Sakura and a gaping hole in the wall. The young noble gaped at the damage of his house, while Sebastian muffled his chuckle with his hand.

Sakura turned around and noticed master and servant. Immediately did her face lose all of its color and her eyes widened.  
>"Oh... Ciel-sama, Sebastian-kun... I... I saw a mouse?"<p> 


	5. Play

_Hiya!_ I thought because it's my birthday today that I should celebrate it with a new chapter! And, looky looky, here it is! A big 'Thank you' to _Angelic Sakura Blossom _who looked for mistakes. If you find any mistakes, too bad, because _nobody's perfect_.

Oh yeah, this will be the last update for two weeks because I'm in LONDON! I just want to take in the sights and I know that I won't have time to sit in front of any screen. So, have fun with the chapter! ^^

**Disclaimer: I only own the first season of Kuroshitsuji and a few manga of Naruto. And the idea. (T-T)**

Words: 736

* * *

><p>Warm, feminine arms hugged his back to the generous bosom of a woman while his nose was fluted with the calming and sweet scent of a flower he didn't knew the name of. Soft fingers stroked his temple and the warmth of her let his whole body relax in her gentle, protective hold.<p>

"My little Ciel-sama...", she whispered and pressed a kiss on top of his head. The young boy sighed quietly and leaned more in her womanly body. Never did he feel more at peace than in this few moments.

A shiver led his attention to the wondering finger that made it's way down his slim, pale neck to his chest were it drew small circles on the sensitive skin. Hot air ghosted over his ear and his eye shot open before the lid fell to half-mast and a strangled moan left his mouth. Soft lips touched the shell of his ear and nibbled softly on it.

"Stop... it..."  
>He could feel the smirk and the hold around him got stronger although not hurtful just more... possessive.<p>

"Do you really want me to stop, Ciel-sama? Doesn't it feel good?"  
>As if to underline the words, she kissed the sensitive skin behind his ear before he felt the scorching and wet touch of something. Ciel moaned louder and his eyes rolled in the back of his head.<p>

"See? You like it very much. Why do you fight it, my little Ciel-sama?"  
>Ciel gripped the arms that held him and pulled them away. He stumbled a few steps forward but caught his balance and twirled around to glare at the woman.<p>

"I don't let others manipulate me! I do the manipulating!"

The woman smirked and crossed the arms underneath her breasts. Ciel was tempted to let his gaze wander to the enticing view but his pride was stronger.

"Oh little Ciel-sama... You really are self-confidant. Mhm... that's something I just _love_ in a man.", she purred and flashed her pointed, sharp canines at him.

The noble swallowed but didn't let his gaze lose at intensity.  
>"Don't think you can seduce me, Sakura! I am not like other males!"<p>

The pink haired maid licked her lower lip and bowed a bit, not enough to flash him but low enough to have Ciel earning for more but a sharp shake of his head cleared his mind.

Sakura bit her lip and looked to the ground while a disappointed sigh left her mouth.  
>"That is right, my little Ciel-sama. There never was someone who withstood my seduction but you... But this just makes it a bigger challenge."<br>She smirked anew and blew him a kiss together with a wink, both gestures that let him take a sharp breath but also let his glare get darker.

"I won't let you seduce me! This I will bet!"

A husky, sensuous laugh was his answer, completely different to the normal, light laughter of the maid. Just like her laugh was different, so was her whole behavior. The maid with the explosive temper had made way for the playful seductress. And to Ciel's shock he didn't knew which side he favored.

"You bet? Hahahaha! Then please, let our game begin! I think white makes the first move?"

* * *

><p>Ciels eyes shot open and he gasped before he greedily sucked in the air, as if he just broke trough the surface of water. He sat up while he panted and let the sweat drip from his chin and nose.<p>

The door opened and the weak light of a candle chased away the darkness of the room.

"Young master?"

Ciel looked up and in the eyes of Sebastian who had a questioning but not worried expression on. The noble waved the unspoken question away and wiped the sweat off his face.  
>"Ready me a bath and make my bed. I won't sleep in this pond of a bed!"<p>

Sebastian bowed to him and whirled around to carry out the orders of his young master. Quietly he closed the door behind him and let the smirk show on his face.

"So, you made your first move. Too bad you didn't expect a third player."  
>His index finger touched his lips and his eyes bled a hellish red. If someone would have looked him in the eyes at this moment, they would have burned from the lust, that showed brightly in them.<p>

"Yes, too bad I _love_ to play."


	6. Good night

Hey ho! I'm so extremly sorry that I didn't update sooner but I was busy, busy, busy with school. Even now, I sit in school and upload this. (It's 10.00 a.m. in Germany.)  
>If you find mistakes, I'm sorry but my beta-reader is a bit too slow for my taste.<br>So, have fun and leave a review. ^^

Words: 745

* * *

><p><span> night<span>

"But Sakura-chan! I'm not tired yet! I don't want to go to bed!", whined the blonde boy and crossed his arms in front of his bare chest while his maid washed his back with a sponge.

He pouted and turned his head to the wall, which got Sakura to smirk.

"But bocchama, you have a hard day tomorrow and you're going to need your strength. So it would be in your best interest to go to bed now. If you want, I can read you a story."

The maid slowly worked the soap into the golden strands of his hair and massaged gently his head which took the tenseness out of his shoulders.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! I'm already twelve years old! I don't need you to read a story to me!"

Again he pouted and now he looked to the young woman with an offended expression on his face.

Sakura simply shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes while she washed the soap out.

"Well, I don't have to."

Immediately the boy held his hands up and stopped his maid in her work.

"Only because I said you don't _need to_ doesn't it mean you don't have to. And anyway, you can't sleep if you don't read me a story. So it's better for you to do it."

The maid with the unusual hair smirked wider and didn't even tried to hide it when she helped him in getting out the tub. Naruto did as if he couldn't see the satisfied movement of her lips and let her dry him off and help him into his sleep wear, a light blue yukata.

Both stepped into the adjoining guest room that Naruto called his own since two months ago and Sakura made the bed before the young noble slipped into it.

She tucked him in, the gesture filled with gentleness and was almost motherly which only got underlined by the pale hand that pushed hair back from Narutos forehead. Her eyes shone with a soft light and lured a small, peaceful smile on his features.

"Which story do you want to hear?"

The small blonde snuggled deeper into his blanket and closed his crystal blue eyes.

"Tell me about the old hentai and my parents."

An unladylike snort came from Sakura and she shook her head.  
>"And which story caught your interest this fine evening? The one how your parents met? The one where Kushina-sama and I found Jiraiya-sama spying on us in the hot spring? Or are you interested in the one where your parents gave their life for you?"<p>

Naruto winced and pulled the blanket over his head so that he wouldn't have to see the glowing green eyes of his maid.

She gave a dark chuckle and leaned over, her hands on either side of the bundle and her face just a few inches from his own away.

"Keep in mind, I'm not here because I wanted to. Your parents lured me into a trap and I will use every possibility to escape even if it will cost you your life. But surely you know it deep, deep in your heart."

The boy shivered and the fabric of his bedclothes rustled from the movements. A muffled sob came from under the blanket, a sound that let the smirk on Sakuras lips grow wider and darker while sadistic satisfaction filled her to the brim.

And as soon as this moment began it ended. Back was the nice, gentle maid with a smile that could calm every child and man.

Slowly she pulled down the blanket and patted the blonde spikes gently.  
>"Now, I'm going to tell you a little story about the day, that Jiraiya-sama got caught spying on the woman's bath by Minato-sama and myself."<p>

* * *

><p>Bard stared with wide, disbelieving eyes through the gap and held his breath, afraid of the possibility to get heard.<br>What would the maid do, if she found out, that he overheard this titbit of information?

Slowly he backed away from door and tiptoed in the direction of his quarters.

This was not something he should tell. Hell, it wasn't even meant for his ears and it was none of his business! The relationship between the young foreign noble and his maid was their own and not of interest for the Phantomhive manor.  
>So, he just would keep quiet about it and try his hardest to forget about it.<p>

Yes, that was a good plan. A really good plan...


	7. Bathtime

Hello again!  
>I just wanted to say a few things. First, I raised the rating because there are some suggestive themes. Second, this is the longest chapter I ever wrote in English, so I'm quite happy. And third, if you find mistakes, well... my beta-reader doesn't write me anymore and I don't have anyone who could help me. If you want to, please, I except any help I can get. ^^<br>With this, I wish you a good read and leave a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler nor Naruto

Word count: 1300

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bathtime<span>**

"Tell me again why you look like a pig fresh out the mud!"

Sakura smiled shyly and twisted her hands behind her back and her cheeks glowed under the dirt that made her face unrecognizable.  
>"Well, your employees were their idiot-self and I had to save your garden or it would have exploded.<p>

Ciels lone eye twitched in irritation and to hold back an explosion of temper he took a deep breath and slid the lid close.  
>"Sebastian, get these three idiots in here. Sakura, you go and take a bath. As lon as Naruto is away you fall under my jurisdiction."<p>

The woman nodded and gave him a sunny smile before she bowed and left the study. Sebastian smirked and followed after the maid, his eyes aglow from dark humor and something less innocent.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed and let her head meet the back of the tub, a satisfied expression on her flushed and relaxed face. Her hands went through her freshly cleaned pink locks before she sank deeper into the hot, steaming water so that it reached her shin.<p>

She lifted her right leg into the air and moved her delicate toes, her eyes fixed onto the steam that rose into the colder air, a smirk on her full lips.  
>Yes, she was simply irresistible.<p>

With grace she slid her leg back into the water and laid her arms onto the side of the tub while the liquid showed now the tips of her perky breasts.  
>Cheerful humming filled the misty bath and the splashing of water was the result of her good mood.<p>

"Finally some time for myself! The gaki is away and I don't have to do anything for him! I'm as free as I can be!"  
>She laughed and threw her arms into the air. Her lids were closed and her head tilted back, her face turned to the light.<p>

Suddenly something touched her wet shoulders and she immediately shot into an upright sitting position. Sakura looked behind her and her face lost all traces of surprise. Instead she relaxed again and sank back into the water and the back of the tub.

Sakura closed her eyes and smirked lightly while leaning into the strong, warm hands that kneaded her pale flesh.

"What you are doing is all but proper, Sebastian-kun."

A deep chuckle reached her ears and soft strands of silky, black hair tickled her throat before warm breath stroked the sensitive, slick skin of her neck.

"But the lady needs help with bathing, doesn't she?"  
>His voice was a low purr, completely shiver-worthy.<br>Sakura laughed, so husky and seductive that Sebastian had to bite his tongue to hold it back before he could take a lick to test his theory that she tasted like cotton candy and cherries.

Her hand gripped his neck and pulled him deeper so that his ear was near her lips.  
>"You really want to play, no? But who do you want as price?"<p>

He pulled back a bit only to take her face into his hands and pushed it back to look into her eyes.  
>"Why, I thought you knew it and it was so obvious... I'm really disappointed, Miss Sakura."<br>A sinful smirk lifted the corners of his soft lips up and his eyes glowed with an intensive red light. His clove-less thumb stroked the clean, unblemished skin of her cheek while he took the body, bared in front of him, in.

Sakura opened her lips slightly before her pink tongue glided over them to wet them.  
>"Maybe I know what you mean but I want it to hear out of your mouth. Maybe I'm wrong in my assumption, little karasu."<br>But the giggle showed just what she thought about her statement.

Sebastian's smirk widened.  
>He leaned in more, so that their noses bumped slightly together and they could feel the breath of the other on the now sensitive skin. His lids fell shut and he took a deep breath to capture her sweet, sweet scent that made his blood surge through his veins.<br>When he opened his eyes again, they were a deep red, darker then ever before and his grip tightened around her delicate face.

"When this game ends, you will belong to me."

The silence lasted only shortly before a loud, amused laugh broke it.  
>Sakura shook her head and slipped out of his hold. She pulled her legs to her and leaned her forehead on her knees and Sebastian watched the shaking of her shoulders and listened to her soft chuckles, a neutral look on his perfect features.<p>

"Aah, Sebastian-kun! It was long ago that I laughed this much!"  
>She turned her head a little, only so far that she could see him out of the corner of her left eye. He didn't miss the white, sharp canine that poked over her full lower lip or the mocking expression, which lightened something undefinable up in her eye.<br>The moment ended as fast as it had begun and back was the playful and seductive Sakura from before.  
>"Well, if you are here you can be a gentleman and help me out of my bath."<p>

Immediately Sebastian grabbed the white towel that lay next to the tub on the floor and spread it out for her to step into.  
>She smirked and stood up with grace that would have gotten the envy of many noblewomen and stepped onto the tiled floor.<p>

The butler took his time in looking at her glorious, wet, naked body and his tongue rolled suggestively over his lips. She was the work of a god, as if someone had chiseled her out of marble and had given her everything that a woman desired in a body.  
>And she knew how to use her godly looks.<p>

He stepped up to her and began to dry her, slowly of course. It would have been a waste to not watch the tightening of her rosy nipples to darker peeks or the goosebumps that dressed her arms and legs or the drops of water, which rolled down her collarbone down her flat stomach to dip into her bellybutton and not to forget her rose-colored hair that clung to skin.

Sakura closed her eyes and enjoyed the ministration of the soft texture of the towel, the light strokes on her skin, the playful tabs around her breasts and bottom and the warm breath that ghosted over her stomach.  
>At once her lids flew open and she looked down to the kneeling Sebastian.<p>

His face was near her middle, his eyes fixed on the trimmed, pink curls and a dark smirk lifted the corner of his lips up. When he noticed that her attention was on him, he looked up and lust burned like a flame in the night.  
>"I have to dry the inside of your legs to, so if you could spread them I would be quite thankful."<br>He smirked mischievously at her and held the towel up a bit.

A few moments long she watched him unemotionally before she bit her bottom lip and lifted her right leg and sat her foot on his shoulder.  
>Hungrily he took every little detail in and leaned in, his nose a few inches away from her core.<br>"I see... You are so wet here, it could take time to dry."

His breath washed over the sensitive area and Sakura stifled a mewl. Her eyes were darker than her normally jade-colored ones and filled to the brim with lust and a hunger that had nothing to do with food.  
>A dainty hand went through black hair and grabbed some strands into a fist to tuck lightly at them.<p>

"Well, what are you waiting for?"


	8. Carriage ride

Hello Hello!  
>Here is a new chapter, I know, it took damn long but what can I say? School, life and other problems got between me and my beloved laptop. But here is the work I could write. ^^<br>Oh yeah, to answer a possible question, yes, these chapters are connected. It may not seem so but it is so. ^^

And before I let you read the new chapter, I want to thank my new beta-reader Sasu-Cakes137. She really helped me and I'm happy to have her. And of course a thanks to all of you who left me a review. And now, have fun with The Noble and the Baka!

Word count: 612

* * *

><p><strong><span>Carriage ride<span>**

"Are we there yet? I'm bored!" Naruto moaned, letting his head fall against the luxurious inside of the carriage.

Ciel looked at him with barely concealed anger in his eye, but refrained from strangling him; the blond was useful to some of his plan and he still needed him, at least for the time being. Instead he took a deep breath, letting his uncovered eye slid shut.

"No. As you can see, we are in the middle of a forest."

Naruto pouted and let out a sigh, a lone, blue eye twitched in annoyance.

"Why did I have to come with you again? Seriously, right now I could be sitting at home enjoying a nice, hot bowl of Sakura-chan's special ramen!" He said dreamily with drool wetting the corner of his mouth. "But nooo, I have to be stuck in this stuffy carriage with 'Mr. I have no personality'!"

The young English noble balled his hand into a fist and lifted the shaking limb, ready to use force on the irritating idiot sitting across from him. Soft fingers gently curled around his wrist, effectively stopping the attempt at murder. Ciel directed his attention to the only female in the carriage. She gave a soft, gentle smile and mouthed 'let me'. Ciel nodded and leaned back, readying himself for the entertainment that was sure to come.

Meanwhile, Naruto was gazing out of the carriage window, ignorant of the exchange that went on between his maid and fellow nobleman. His head was beginning to grow heavy with sleep and he was having difficulty holding it up. The fist that was aimed at his cranium caught him completely by surprise. Ciel was unable to bite back the smirk that grazed his face as the blond yelped in pain.

Sakura glared at her master, grinding her fist on the top of his head.

"Bocchama-no-baka! We've explained it five times already! You two are supposed to be siblings, the children of some of Madame Red's old friends, who live far away in France. Your parents are off on a business trip and Madame Red invited the both of you to stay with her while they were gone. She's taking you to the Viscount of Druitt's party to show you what the high society of England is like. I'm Ciel-sama's handmaid and Sebastian-san is your tutor. We need to help Ciel-sama to get close to the Viscount, understood?" To underline her little speech, she gave him one last grind before releasing him.

Naruto whined pitifully and rubbed his head, while tears glittered in his large azure eyes.

"Sakura-chaaaaan! You don't have to be so mean! I got it the first time you told me!...But why is Ciel wearing a dress?" He asked as his attention switched from the maid to the boy sitting across from him in a tight yet fashionable...pink gown.

The young Earl blushed, an ashamed and slightly annoyed expression fell across his features as he crossed his arms across his slim chest and looked out of a window.

Sakura sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly.

"You really do have ramen for brains... Ciel-sama needs this disguise to get the attention of the Viscount and it also keeps him from being recognized as the Earl of Phantomhive. Now, please shut up. I'm ashamed enough of my incompetence in raising you."

Naruto sulked, but kept quiet. The maid took a satisfied breath and nodded once, happy to have his big mouth shut for once; but the silence was once again broken by a loud voice, "Hey, if I didn't know any better, I would have totally thought Ciel was really hot!"

Sakura face faulted.


End file.
